


Nothing Compares

by IndigoJuly



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJuly/pseuds/IndigoJuly
Summary: The Nevi threat is gone, and Kat and Raven are free to live their lives. They stay in touch, but it was never anything more... until someone catches feelings, and then there's no going back.If you want the smut just go to chapter 8 lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gravity Rush belongs to SCE Japan Studio.  
> WARNING: This story probably includes spoilers for the ending of the game. 
> 
> Now rewritten and hopefully better! I’ve taken out the direct thoughts originally in the FF upload, since I don’t think they add enough to be worth it, and they also don’t feel very in character to me. See chapter titles for NSFW chapters, but if that’s really what you’re here for, you might as well skip to chapter 8.
> 
> That said, it’s been a really long time since I played Gravity Rush and I haven’t played 2 or the dlc. So this fic is going to be disregarding those and may be pretty OC, and who knows how much of this even complies with GR cannon. My headcannon right now is that Raven is still affected from the hardships in the Lost Tribe because I want some sweet angst later on. And I know that Kat doesn’t sleep on the streets in the game, but we’re just going to ignore that since she’s really just sleeping in a shelter anyway, not a fully enclosed room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now rewritten and hopefully better! I’ve taken out the direct thoughts, since I don’t think they add enough to be worth it, and they also don’t feel very in character to me. See chapter titles for NSFW chapters, but if that’s really what you’re here for, you might as well skip to chapter 8.

It had been a month after the defeat of the giant Nevi that had threatened the city. People had warmed up to Kat, and to an extent, Raven, and saw them as heroines for their part in saving them. By now, the gravity shifters' fame had diminished, and they could walk the streets (and roofs and sides of the buildings) in peace.

Kat had spending most of her time lounging around, enjoying the fact that she could finally relax. She helped the townspeople by doing the jobs that benefited from her gravity shifting ability, earning her money that way. Even though she wasn't beating up Nevi, it felt nice to be doing some good for the people.

Yawning, Kat stretched her arms up above her head as she remained laying down, cracking her neck and back, which were slightly sore from sleeping on the roof of a building. "I really need to get a place to stay… but at least the weather is nice in Auldnoir. This blanket is nice too…" Kat muttered to herself. Wait, what? Blanket? Since when did she…?

"Hmph. You finally woke up, huh."

Kat startled at the voice, almost falling off the roof. "Wha…?" She glanced up to see a black and red haired girl standing over her. "Raven! What are you doing here?"

Raven smirked, walking over to the chimney to lean against it. After the events concerning the Nevi, she had loosened up a lot around Kat. "Well, you looked cold up here. You should get a place."

"Yeah, well the fresh air is nice. Besides, I don't want to run out of money for ice cream!"

Raven smirked, then looking away, "Well, if you wanted, you could, uh, crash at my place. If you ever needed to, that is."

Kat’s heart warmed as she realized how much more comfortable they were with each other now. She would love to hang out with her more and get to know her. "Yeah actually, is it okay if I sleep over today?"

"Oh, uh, sure," she said, opening her eyes. "Just come over whenever. Here, let me write down the address. Just give me a second." She jumped off the roof, landing smoothly before walking into a store. When she came back up, she had a slip of paper with an address. "So, I should be home by the time you come over."

"'OK. Well, see you!" Kat grinned, waving as she took off.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that the sun was setting, Kat had taken a small job from a woman and was ready to rest. She couldn’t wait to go over to Raven’s. It could be like a sleepover, like normal girls did!

Normal. 

While Kat won't give up her powers for anything, every so often she wished she could be normal. That she could laugh with friends, flirt with boys, and just kick back and do nothing. She loved helping people with her powers, but she couldn't help but wonder what it could have been like.

Nearby, Raven was taking the tram back from Pleajeune after taking a job from a boy who needed to get his gift to his girlfriend after it fell out of his hands and tumbled over the edge.

Raven smiled a little as she remembered the boy's face as he got his present back, and how happy he sounded as he thanked her. She wondered what would it be like, to have someone who loves you. To know that someone loved her, flaws and all.

She jerked her head, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. She didn't need anyone else. Why did Raven even invite her over? She grimaced at that memory. Sure, Kat had been smiling, but now Raven realized how much she had lowered her walls then. What did Raven do to deserve those smiles? And it’s not like Kat liked her back. No, she had seen Kat and that Policeman, whatever his name was. There was no way Kat could want her, not after Raven attacked her.

And so that was how Raven coped. She acted cold to Kat at first, not only because of the promise from the mayor, but also since she had gotten that feeling in her chest whenever she thought about her. She was so beautiful, flying around with no cares in the world. 

Raven shook her head again, pulling herself back into reality as the tram pulled into the station.

The sky was painted reds and yellows as she stepped off. Kat would probably be coming over soon. Flying back to her house, she got her thoughts in check and waited for Kat.

Kat was soon at the address that Raven had given her, swinging a bag that held her cosmetics and pajamas. She rapped on the door that was hopefully the right one. The door swung open. "Hey! Good thing I got the right address. I would have been so embarrassed!"

Raven smiled weakly and stepped aside, opened the door further. "Uh, well, come in. Just make yourself at home." Her voice trailed off as Kat practically bounced in, as if gravity had less hold on her even without her powers.

Raven couldn’t stop her palms from sweating. God, Kat was adorable. But Raven shouldn’t be, couldn’t be thinking about her like that. 

Raven was suddenly beginning to regret this.

Raven hadn't realized how far her feelings for this girl went. Shutting the door, she went to make sure her bubbly guest wasn't going to mess up her stuff.  
Kat’s voice broke through her thoughts. 

"Raven! Where are we going to sleep!"

Raven stopped for a minute. We? Did Kat expect them to sleep together? In the same room, together? Same bed? Raven gave a small shake of her head, blushing furiously at the image that just went through her head.

In the kitchen, Raven saw Kat wandering through her house, gazing at everything with her beautiful red eyes. Scratch that, with her normal, red eyes. Completely, normal eyes that no one would get caught up in. Yep. 

Due to Kat's urging, both girls set up blankets and pillows in the living room to sleep. "So, Raven. What do you normally do now?"

"Umm, like what you do. I take jobs from people."

"Yeah, but like, what do you do for fun?" Kat leaned forwards from under her pile of pillows towards Raven.

"F-fun?" Raven couldn’t say imagining Kat, and it’s not like she did that anyway. Never, not at all. "Uh, I just kinda hang around. Sometimes I listen to the music from the clubs." She liked the way that it pulsed through her, and she could just absorb herself in it and forget. 

"Yeah? So do you hang out with anyone?"

Raven couldn’t help but think about how cute Kat was, asking all these questions. It seemed like she really didn't know much about what normal people do when they hang out. Not that Raven was normal. "No, I don't really hang out with other people."

"Oh, okay. Hey, can I change?"

Raven was a little startled by the sudden question. "Oh, sure. The bathr-" She was suddenly cut off as Kat opened her bag and started to undress.

Well that was unexpected, Raven thought, panicking. Did Kat just not care? 

Maybe she had no concept of modesty, which actually wouldn’t be out of the question. Maybe Raven shouldn’t be saying anything, given what she wore regularly. Still, she felt her cheeks burn, and quickly glanced away. This really was a bad idea. Raven seemed to be losing all self control and couldn't help but imagine certain parts of Kat, and she blushed even more as she felt undeniable heat flood in her core.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat sat in her underwear, rummaging through her bag, before pulling out… cat covered pajamas. "Raven, aren't these so cute!" she exclaimed, holding them up in front of her, but it wasn't enough to cover up all her skin. "Hey come on, look at them! There are little Dustys, and tabbies, and calicos, and-" she paused to suck in air, smiling and looking at Raven expectantly.

"Y-yeah, they're uh, really cute…" Raven said, a little shakily, trying to grin, and focus only on the clothes. This was going to be a challenge.

At least Raven was able to react appropriately, complimenting Kat. Maybe she would finally get put on her damn clothes, so Raven could stop desperately trying to avoid staring at her skin, bra, and panties. Not that she was desperate.

Raven sighed softly as Kat began to dress. She tore her eyes away, and inwardly cursed and punched at an imaginary wall. Her core throbbed now, and she could still see Kat out of the corner of her eye. She lifted her arms to pull the t-shirt over her head, showing off her toned stomach, and small, but amazing chest. She pulled her t-shirt on all the way, and stood up to put on her pants.

Raven couldn't help but glance out of the corner of her eye and note how gracefully she moved. Ever the way she bent over… Raven had to stop. She was wet enough from Kat’s unintentional strip tease, she didn’t couldn’t afford to be thinking of her bending over for her now. 

Kat stepped into her pants, slowly pulling them up, and Raven's eyes traced up with the pants. Kat couldn’t be doing this on purpose, right? She had to be too innocent for that. And that was assuming that Kat was even interested in Raven in the first place.

Finally dressed, Kat plopped back down.


	4. Chapter 4 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was thinking about domestic stuff in the GR universe, I realized that I have no idea how Kat showers. Anyway, this chapter finally gets introduces some ideas of angst or hurt/comfort, but it’s all pretty light overall. I originally intended this to be the nightmare chapter, but I just really wanted to write some filth. So this is a short self-indulgent masturbation chapter since Kat/Raven isn't developed enough, while the nightmare chapter will be the next one and more smut later.

“The bathroom is down the hall on the left, if you want to brush your teeth and stuff,” Raven finally was able to speak. “You can use it first if you want.”

“Thanks! I’ll be right back.” Kat, with toiletry bag in hand, scampered off, leaving Raven to stew in her thoughts. 

Dread suddenly rose up in her chest. What was she thinking, letting Kat into her apartment and letting them sleep next to each other! 

Raven still had nightmares from her time in the Lost Tribe where she would wake up sweaty, and still kept an overstocked kitchen full of non-perishables. Those were secrets that no one else knew, that she couldn’t bear to tell anyone else. Besides, who else would she tell? She had no one. 

Kat’s footsteps interrupted her spiraling thoughts. “I’m done, if you want to use it.”

“Ah, sure. Thanks.” Raven was happy to have a minute to clear her head while she grabbed her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Her panties were still wet from before. It couldn’t hurt to just quickly… 

She stepped out of her clothes, shivering slightly at the air against her skin. She pressed her fingers to her pussy, inhaling at how wet she found herself. Her fingers danced over her lips, spreading the slick around from her opening to her clit. Slowly, she started circling her clit, occasionally brushing the bud directly.  
She looked in the mirror, taking in her flushed face and redder cunt, and string of her slick starting to drip. Her clit stood out, throbbing as she rubbed faster and her cunt clenched around nothing. 

She pushed two fingers in easily, slowly easing them in and out while she teased her clit. Two fingers became three and she looked up again. Her chest heaved, left hand with three fingers thrusting harder into herself and right hand fingers pressing more insistently. 

She was so close. She gasped as she curled her fingers into herself, biting back moans as she heard the wet sounds of her pussy. 

Her back bent as she came quietly, clenching tight on her fingers. The fingers circling her clit drew her orgasm out until she was shuddering from over stimulation.

Quickly, she cleaned herself off and dress in her pajamas. Hopefully Kat wasn’t getting worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the nightmare chapter (with some very light angst to start), but it isn’t intended to be that scary. It’s here just to highlight how Raven is still affected by her life in the Lost Tribe. No specific warnings apply as far as I’m aware. This is getting more OOC by the minute. I’m planning on wrapping this up in the next couple chapters. It’s been way too long since I played this game for me to write anything in character.

Back in the living room, Raven joined Kat, who was already snuggled into her blanket. Raven laid down and wrapped herself in her blanket. 

After letting her get settled in, Kat said, “Thanks again for letting me stay here for the night. I’m glad we can finally spend time together! I feel like we’ve only gotten to know each other when we’re fighting some giant Nevi. And it was, well, nice to shower in someplace other than the gym for once. I borrowed your shampoo, hope you don’t mind.” Kat looked sheepishly over to Raven.

Raven chuckled, catching a whiff of her own sweet-scented shampoo. “It’s fine. I’m also really, well, I’m glad that you, you know, I’m happy that you accepted my invitation,” Raven stumbled over her words. “But wait, you shower at the gym?”

“Oh yeah, since I, well, I don’t have my own place,” Kat trailed off awkwardly.

“Oh, that’s totally fine!” Raven scrambled, eyes widening as she realized that her question probably came off more judgemental than she wanted. “You’re welcome to use mine whenever!” Wait, did she really just invite Kat to come by whenever? “You know, we barely had running water in Boutoume.” Somehow, Kat’s vulnerability spurred her to share more than she intended.

“I’ve been down there and it definitely seemed. Hard? To live there.” Kat sensed how sensitive the topic was for Raven and tried to tread lightly.

Raven could feel her limbs start to tingle with anxiety as her fragmented memories started to come back. She had never shared this much of her life with someone, but Kat seemed genuinely interested, her wide red eyes searching the depths of Raven’s blue ones. “Water was scarce enough as it was since the pipes didn’t always work. And running hot water was even rarer. You must have seen where the food dropped in from, right? Well, there was still never enough. I remember Zaza giving up his rations to give to the kids. He’d say ‘Look! More food from your parents! It won’t be long now, it’ll be soon. I know it.’ And then a week would go by. And then two. And no one ever came.”

Raven glanced up, meeting Kat’s sympathetic gaze. “I never knew. I’m glad you trusted me with that. I’m really glad. I feel like, if we meet in better circumstances…” Kat suddenly glanced away, her cheeks flushed in the moonlight. “I mean, I’m just happy we can be together like this, you know? No fighting, no struggle.”

Raven inhaled deeply, touched by Kat’s words. Did she catch that right? If they had met in different circumstances… Was there a chance that her feelings were reciprocated? “Me too. I’m sorry that I, well, attacked you at first and everything. I know that we worked together later, but I don’t know if I ever apologized. And, I do. Trust you, that is.”

Kat hummed happily, then yawned, mouth wide and arms up, in such a Kat way that Raven couldn’t help but smile at. “Sorry, it’s getting late for me. And don’t worry about it! I know you had a reason for everything. I don’t blame you for anything.”

“Thanks. And we can go to sleep now, if you want.”

“Goodnight, Raven.”

“Night.”

Kat closed her eyes, her body turned towards Raven. The moonlight’s glow traced her soft cheeks, small nose, the gentle swell of her lips. She looked so pure, it was hard to imagine that she was the one who put her life on the line to save the city. No wonder Raven was falling for her faster by the second, hoping that Kat would join her for the ride.

Raven too closed her eyes, smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

Zaza was crying and Raven didn’t know what to do. Normally Zaza was the one to comfort her, his strong presence something she could rely on. And yet she was sitting next to him as he broke down, chest heaving, with his stomach occasionally growling as he drew in unsteady breathes. He had give some of his rations to a little boy for the past two days, offering encouraging words. And now…

“What am I supposed to do, Raven? I’m lying to their faces, saying that their parents care about them, that they’re coming for them! I don’t even think they remember us anymore! I can’t just-”

And suddenly his voice was drowned out by screams, screams of terror as they tried to outrun Nushi. Faster, faster, her lungs burning, side cramping, legs dragging and then she’s tripped, body falling forward helplessly, hands extending to catch herself when the ground dissolves below her and she’s plummeting, without any power to stop it, deeper into darkness. 

In her room, she sits alone, hugging her knees to her chest. The food supply has dwindled and it’s no longer falling down to them at the same rate. She too has given rations to the younger children, but everyone was hungry still. The hunger pains have evolved into a constant, dull ache that she tries to section off into the corner of her mind, but she has little success. Too weak to wander around and too tired to distract herself, she sat and stared. She couldn’t afford to cry, not when even the water supply had become erratic and unreliable. 

Murky forms bobbed in front of her. People, a couple, drawing nearer. Her parents. She squinted and tried to make them out, but they seemed to become more blurry the closer they came. And there were voices now. Arguing. About her. Blaming each other, blaming her, pathetic, worthless, unloveable-

Raven woke up frantic, eyes wide, chest heaving, whirling around to see Kat. Her hand was outstretched, hanging in the air, uncertain. Her eyebrows knit together in concern. “Raven? Are you ok? It was just a nightmare.”

Shit. Of course she would have one the day that Kat was here. They came and went, unpredictable, but always the same theme. Running, starving, hopeless, with fragmented scenes that she couldn’t seem to remember from anywhere. “...I’m sorry. They just happen sometimes. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Kat’s concern didn’t go away. “No, it’s fine, really. Do you… want to talk about it?” 

Did she? What even was there to say? “What time is it? Let’s go back to sleep. I-I’ll let you know in the morning.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I live! I’ll probably be cutting this fic short, with some bonding here and then a smut chapter that takes place in the future. Because we all know why you’re really here. And my headcannon is that part of the reason why Raven has such a large appetite is from a lack of food in the Lost Tribe, and that’s why her kitchen is full of non-perishables. But honesty, I just want some more angst here.

Raven woke to the smell of pancakes swirling around the apartment. Food could be appreciated now, with her stomach urging her to the kitchen.

“You cooked? That’s sweet, though I’m surprised you didn’t burn my apartment down,” Raven teased.

“Hey, I’m perfectly capable of cooking! I’ll have you know that I make the best lasagna. And pancakes aren’t that hard.”

“Well maybe you’ll just have to make that lasagna,” said Raven, stepping up to the stove where Kat was flipping the last pancakes. “Of course these have chocolate chips.”

“Everything is better with chocolate! There are some without them at the bottom of the stack, though. I wasn’t sure if you were in a chocolate chip mood or not.” Kat gestured towards the very tall pancake tower.

Raven couldn’t help but smile. It was fun to tease Kat (she really did come off as a bit scatterbrained), but she was such a considerate person. “No, I could go for some chocolate.”

“Great! And I hope it was ok for me to cook. I figured it would be nice to do something since you’re having me over. I guess I ended up using your own ingredients though…” Kat trailed off. That’s the Kat that Raven knew again: kind but somehow lacking forethought.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got plenty of ingredients.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that? I kind of noticed as I was looking for stuff. And sorry that I was sort of poking around your kitchen.”

Raven ran her hand through her hair. How much did she want to share? Maybe it would be fine this once. Kat’s demeanor just seemed to make Raven trust her easily. “It’s, well it’s just something I picked up from being in the Lost Tribe. There were times when we didn’t have much food and, and I don’t want that to happen again.”

Kat’s eyes went wide. “Oh,” she breathed. “I-- that’s horrible. I remember a bit of what Boutoume looks like from when I was there, but I don’t think I realized what living down there was actually like. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you or anything, by the way. I didn’t know. And you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Kat looked so concerned that Raven was taken aback. “It’s fine. And it didn’t come off that way, don’t worry. But yeah, it just makes me feel better to have that stuff around, you know? I know it’s dumb- I live next to so many restaurants and the grocery store is right there, but I just, just need to be sure.”

“It’s not dumb, Raven. That makes a lot of sense. And it’s practical anyway, since it’s all food you can eat.”

“Hah, yeah I guess that’s true. Thanks. There are a lot of things that happened in the Lost Tribe that I never want to have happen again, so this is at least something I can do. That’s… sort of what last night was about.” Raven looked away, mentally kicking herself. Kat hadn’t asked about last night at all! Why was she suddenly voluntarily sharing this? She had never wanted anyone to know about her nightmares and was now directing the conversation towards them!

“I’m sorry,” Kat also glanced away. She didn’t seem to know what to say in this case. “Do you get them often?”

“No! I mean, not really?” Raven didn’t know why she was suddenly getting defensive. “They’re not normally that bad, and they’ve gotten better. I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m here to talk if you want to,” Kat smiled, warm and open in a way that made Raven’s heart ache.

“Thanks. Maybe some other time. I didn’t mean to start the day so seriously,” Raven smiled back. Maybe this girl would be good for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Timeskip! Because I can’t be bothered to write a lot of fluff about how they get together. Take this instead. And now I’m never going to write a multi-chapter fic ever again.

**_X_ years later**

“This has been the best anniversary ever!” Kat exclaimed, pulling Raven into her arms and kissing her.

“It has. I think this is the best lasagna you’ve made yet.”

“Thank you, I did think it was particularly good this time!” 

The two lounged on the couch in Raven’s-turned-Raven and Kat’s apartment. Kat had cooked her signature lasagna and even bought Raven’s favorite anti-gravity cake. She had helped the bakery with some urgent deliveries and managed to reserve the special cake without needing to stake out for 3 days and 3 nights, luckily. 

Raven had decorated the apartment with rose petals (“Candles are dangerous! I’m not leaving an open flame out when you’re around, Kat!”), curated a romantic playlist, and bought a very special, _intimate_ present for them. It was the best anniversary she could have asked for. 

“Tell me how you first asked me out,” Kat murmured, cuddling further into Raven.

“You know how I did, you were there!”

“It’s our anniversary and I think it was really sweet. Plus I’m sure there are some insider details that I don’t know, and it’s more fun when _you_ say it. ” grinned Kat.

“Ugh, fine. Once upon a time, there was an airhead named Kat-” Raven dodged Kat’s playful swipe at her. “Ok, ok, there was a beautiful and only _sometimes slightly_ clueless girl named Kat. And this girl was amazing. I fell for her the moment after I saw her.”

“That’s such bull, you tried to kill me at first!”

“Geez, who’s telling the story, me or you? I thought you were the most gorgeous person I had ever seen when I first laid eyes on you. And sure, maybe it wasn’t obvious how I felt, but maybe you just weren’t reading my signals,” Raven smirked.

“I hardly think that attacking someone can be interpreted as anything romantic, Raven.”

“Fine. But anyway, I knew I needed to show her how wonderful I thought she was, but I wasn’t sure if I could find a way to ask her out that would match her brilliance. But when I saw one of the railway cars with a banner on it, I knew. I was going to make the biggest message in the sky that only you could see. So I got a bunch of party streamers and asked Syd to send you to the outskirts of Auldnoir. He was pretty suspicious at first, I don’t think he trusted me that much yet. But I had come across this rare wine and I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist it.”

“Wait, you bribed Syd? How did you manage to do that? And what does ‘come across’ even mean?”

“Mm, I can’t give away everything, or I won’t have anything new to tell you next year. Oh, stop pouting!” Raven laughed, pressing a kiss to Kat’s cheek. “But once I told him what I was planning, he was on board. I think he was a little jealous, but I think you had shot him down enough times that he realized he didn’t have a chance anyway.”

“No one can compete with you,” Kat said, kissing Raven back.

“Nor with you. So I got him to send you over there and started setting everything up. I used my stasis field to suspend the streamers in the air and spelled out my message asking you out. And when you flew over there, I was so anxious that you would say no. So I didn’t know what to say when you didn’t even read the message and asked me what I was doing first!”

“Well to be fair, it’s rare for messages to be written in the sky via streamers. I thought you were just practicing using your stasis field!” 

“And I couldn’t even say the words out loud, I had to tell you to read them. But you did and then you said yes and now here we are!”

“One year later. And it’s been the best,” said Kat.

Raven hummed in agreement, shifting to let Kat kiss her jaw. “I’m so glad I met you. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Raven laughed and pushed Kat onto her back. “How about I show you how much I love you?”


	8. Chapter 8 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the smut that I really should have just started with. Who needs plot? Featuring top!Raven, bottom!Kat, begging, dirty talk, hints of d/s?, vaginal and anal strap-on sex. And with this, I’m putting this fic aside. Thanks for sticking with it!

“How about I show you how much I love you?” Raven’s lips moved from Kat’s lips to her jaw, kissing up to her ear. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered.

Kat shivered underneath her. “Bedroom?” 

“Of course.” Kat giggled as Raven picked her up with her gravity powers, carrying her to the bedroom. 

Raven’s hands roamed from the Kat’s back to her front, running her thumbs over her clothed nipples. “Hurry up Raven,” Kat urged.

“Someone’s eager,” Raven smirked and took off Kat’s top and bra before removing her own as well.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day and- Oh!” Kat gasped as Raven pushed her onto her back and climbed on top. Her lips brushed Kat’s neck while her hands rolled her nipples, quickly hardening from her touch.

“Fuck!” Kat swore quietly when Raven pinched a little harder, then moaned when Raven’s lips closed over her left nipple. “I love that you’re being romantic and taking it slow, but I think I’ve been wet since I opened the present you got. I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me for over an hour and I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

Raven’s own arousal grew as she took in Kat’s words. “Fuck. Give me a minute.” She grabbed the present- a strap on with a vibrator. She took off her pants and fastened the straps (she was glad she had studied how to put it on so she wouldn’t fumble the first time). 

“Wow, that’s hot.” Kat’s eyes were blown wide. They came to rest on the strap on and Raven’s hand, slowly pumping it. “Come here.” Raven climbed back onto the bed and kneeled over Kat’s hips. Kat’s hand came up to wrap around the strap on, feeling it’s girth. 

“Do you want lube? It shouldn’t be much bigger than what we already have but-”

“No, no, I-- I don’t think I’ll need any. I’m,” Kat glanced up to meet Raven’s eyes. “I’m _dripping_ for you right now. My pussy’s so wet. Fill me up, Raven.”

Raven wasted no time in taking Kat’s pants off. She trailed her fingers over her panties, a wet spot clearly visible. “I can smell how wet you are. Such a sloppy cunt.” She pressed down on Kat’s clit, making her moan. “And here, I bet you’re throbbing. I bet your clit is aching to be touched.”

“Yes, oh god, Raven, please. I need you.” Kat’s hips canted into Raven’s hand, wanting.

“I think you can do better than that.” Raven slowed her touches, one hand massaging the inside of Kat’s left thigh, the other moving down to press into her opening under the soaked panties. 

“ _Please_ Raven, I need your cock. I need you to stretch out my wet pussy with your hard cock. My dripping cunt needs to be filled. Please, I need it,” Kat moaned, moving her hands up to tease her own nipples. 

“Mm, that’s much better.” Raven stopped teasing Kat and slide her panties down. A string of slick arousal stretched from her cunt to her panties as they came off. “Spread your legs for me.”

Kat’s legs spread as wide as possible, exposing her glistening pussy to Raven. Her pussy was swollen, clit red and begging to be touched, hole open and begging to be filled. “You’re dripping all the way down to your asshole, maybe I should take that instead.”

“No, please, I want it in my pussy first! It feels so empty, Raven please.”

Raven chuckled, moving to position the strap-on to her entrance. Then lightly tapped it against her clit. Kat gasped, arching her back, pussy clenching around nothing. “Fuck, Raven, I need it so bad, I need to be filled.”

“I love it when you beg.” Raven lined up the strap-on and pushed into her dripping hole. 

“Oh god, yes, thank you, thank you, it feels so good,” Kat moaned, fisting the sheets. 

“Enjoying having you cunt filled so much? Ah- no touching!” Raven brushed Kat’s hand away from her clit and Kat whined. “Hands above you head for me, or you don’t get to cum.” Kat’s hands flew above her head and Raven took the opportunity to tease her nipples. 

“Raven, please!”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me with your cock. Ruin my dripping wet pussy with your cock, rub my clit and make me cum for you.”

“Good girl.” Raven’s right hand moved off Kat’s breast to thumb her clit while she pushed the rest of the strap on all the way in. “Are you ok? Are you sure you don’t need lube?”

“Yes, I’m sure, just please fuck me!”

Raven began a slow pace, relishing the wet sounds that Kat’s pussy made and the moans she let out. “How’s that, do your pussy and clit feel better now?”

“Yes, harder Raven!”

“I want you to describe it for me.”

“My cunt- fuck, my cunt feels so full. I can feel you stretching me out. And my clit, I want to cum so badly, if you rub my clit a little harder, fuck, Raven!” Kat’s arms were trembling as she held them above her head, her legs tight as she tried to hold them open for Raven. She moaned louder as Raven started to fuck her faster and rub her clit harder. 

“How badly do you want to cum for me?”

“So badly, I want to cum for you so badly. I’m so close to cumming, I’m almost, almost!” Kat’s pussy was clenching, hips moving to meet Raven’s thrusts. Kat’s eyes squeezed tight, mouth dropping open.

“Open your eyes, look at me and cum,” Raven commanded and Kat obeyed, locking eyes with Raven as she unraveled, gasping and arching and cumming hard on her cock. “Good girl, so beautiful when you cum.” Raven slowed her thumb and thrusts, eventually stopping to rest inside of Kat as her orgasm faded. 

“Fuck, fuck, I think that’s the hardest I’ve cum. That was amazing,” Kat panted. 

“I’m glad, that was really hot,” Raven said. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“Yeah, in a minute though. Um, actual--ah!” Kat gasped as Raven lightly brushed over her sensitive clit, grinning at her reaction. “That’s mean!”

“You like it.”

“Ugh. I was going to say, you know how you mentioned fucking my ass?”

“Yes? Are you up for it?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, let me rest for a couple minutes. And come up here.” Kat pulled Raven into a kiss, being careful of the strap on still inside her. “You were really hot. Do you want me to..?”

“I’m, uh, I’m actually pretty close already,” Raven blushed. “I think I want to try using the vibrator while I fuck your ass.” 

“Oh I forgot about that! Yeah, I think I’m ready, just pull out slowly.”

Raven inched the strap on back out, watching Kat’s slick slowly drip out of her. She ran her fingers over Kat’s pussy, pressing three in to her knuckles and grinning as Kat moaned. “Do you want to flip over on your knees for me?”

Kat flipped over, whining a little as Raven’s fingers slipped from her cunt, then gasping as they rubbed over her asshole. One finger pushed in, slowly thrusting in and out. Then a second joined it, scissoring and stretching Kat out a little. “Give me the third.” She felt the third finger wedge itself into her asshole, moaning as Raven thrust all the way to the knuckle. 

“Are you ready?”

“Fuck me already.”

“I think you know better than that.” Raven’s fingers withdrew completely, leaving Kat empty once again.

“Raven, please, please fuck my tight asshole. I want you to claim both of my holes with your cock,” Kat moaned. “Wait, where-” Kat glanced around when she felt Raven leave the bed. 

“Sorry, I’m just getting some lube and a condom! But you begging was _very_ nice.” Raven came back, rubbing lube over the wrapped strap on. “Let me know if it’s too much, ok?” she said as she started pushing in.

Kat groaned and dropped her head down to the bed, feeling her asshole stretch around the head then slowly push in deeper until she took it to the hilt. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Raven murmured. “I’m turning on the vibrator.” She couldn’t contain her gasp as she slowly turned the vibe up, feeling it rumble against her clit. “I’m not going to last long.” 

“Neither will I if you rub my clit,” Kat moaned. As Raven slowly started to thrust, she moved her hand under Kat to find her clit and could feel Kat’s hole tighten. “Fuck, you can go faster. For both.”

“It’s funny that you think I’ll just do that without you asking properly.”

“Raven! Please! Pound my asshole and make me cum again!”

Raven chuckled, “I think your begging isn’t quite as good this time, but I suppose I’ll let it pass since you’ve already been so good.”

“Thank you, but are you sure it isn’t because you’re about to cum?” That earned Kat a slap on her clit, causing her to clench even tighter around the strap on and tilt her hips up more. “Fuck, ahh, I’m close, please let me cum!”

Raven sped up her fingers on Kat’s clit as both of them teetered on the edge of orgasm. And then a particularly strained gasp from Kat and a hard thrust back with her hips had Raven cumming, hips stuttering as her cunt clenched and clit throbbed, and Kat tumbled over soon after. Raven quickly switched off the vibe as it started to become more painful rather than pleasurable and slowly pulled the strap on out. 

Kat flopped over onto her back once it was out while Raven quickly took off the harness and then joined her on the bed. “Best anniversary ever?”

“Absolutely. And I think I need to pay you back tomorrow,” Kat grinned. “Maybe I’ll take you with the strap on and one of the dildos.” 

Raven couldn’t wait.


End file.
